These Nightmares
by sevenpuddings
Summary: Cassie and Ric have been best friends for as long as either of them can remember. Finally, they are being welcomed into the house of Sally & Flynn Saunders  a permanent foster home. But will life in Summer Bay change their friendship? Only time will tel
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Neither I not Skykat (BttB) own this story. The characters belong to Channel 7. Everything is just a figment of our imagination.

* * *

**These Nightmares: Prologue**

Ric could hear the whispers of the Eldonites praying to their gods. Although their homes were still smouldering under the thick green smoke of another attack, their religion forbade them to do others harm. Only the one they knew as Traveller could save them now. The Destroyer sneered, convinced no one could stop him. Facing the man in front of him, Ric stretched out his left arm and opened his palm wide.

"Justice. Peace. Harmony." He recited the universal law of the galaxies as the transporter was activated.

The Destroyer crumbled into nothingness under the harsh beam of light. Banished forever to the one of the prison ships orbiting space. The Eldonites came out of hiding, running up to Ric, hugging him, kissing him, calling him their hero. Screaming.

One lone voice screaming…

Ric jolted awake. It took him a minute or two to realise it had all been a dream. A good dream. The thought made him smile. The dream had come from that night's episode of Time Traveller Cop, his favourite TV show. He watched it every week, snuggled in the arm-chair, whistling the theme tune - under his breath because it was still hard to get out of the habit of being wary in case he got another bashing. Even though things like bashings couldn't happen anymore. Not here. There was so much that was good about here.

He looked round at the quiet, familiar walls, lit now by moonlight creeping in through the slats in the window blinds. He listened to the usual train-rumbling snores of Nicky, the kid who slept in the room's other bed and debated whether or not to throw the first of the pillows yet.

He'd found a whole heap of them, stuffed in a bag in the linen cupboard, and had managed to hide six of them under his bed before Mrs Slater realised she'd left the door unlocked. Ric grinned. He'd no doubt be in for a rollicking tomorrow if he was rumbled, but a rollicking would be the worst it got. There were rules here - Ric understood how there had to be rules about brushing your teeth and stuff - but there was something else. Kind of like the people in charge here took a step back and let them be kids.

Like the time he and Nicky got carried away playing a game of footie and breathlessly followed the ball when it was accidentally booted indoors, where, thanks to their reckless kicking, it bounced against furniture and paintwork. It was only when Mr Slater appeared that they suddenly realised the game had spilled over. Nicky had frozen and Ric had automatically clenched his fists, expecting blows. But all they'd got was a warning.

He thought about the dream again. He'd been having nothing but good dreams recently, since he moved here, to this house. To the safety and security.

Before then, his dreams had been nightmares. His whole life had been a nightmare. Pillows then weren't for kids' games. They were for putting over your head to shut out the terror or to protect yourself from the fists. Ric shuddered, reminding himself his old life was over now. It could never come back. Never, never, never. And that was when he heard it again.

That scream.

Pulling back the covers, he stepped onto the soft, plush carpet and quietly crept across the room, pulling open the door, being careful not to wake Nicky. You see, you grew up fast when you had to. You were ten years older than your mates the same age as you when you heard a scream with the same aching terror you once knew so well.

The screaming had stopped, replaced by moans, cries. They were coming from the new girl's room. Gingerly he crept across the corridor and pushed open her door.

He could see her body tossing and turning in the bed, her arms violently lashing out. She was crying in her sleep, fighting something invisible. Ric increased his pace until he was kneeling at her bedside.

"Hey, hey, wake up," he urged, shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and, to his horror, screamed, recoiling from him.

Cold moonlight shone on her frightened face. "Don't let him get me!" She whispered, her small, dark eyes wide with fear.

"It's okay, nobody's going to get you, you're safe now. I'll protect you..." Ric's words ran into each other in his anxiety to reassure.

Nobody should have to scream like that. Nobody should have to be so...There wasn't a word for it. It was more than scared. It was more than lonely. Maybe when he grew up, he'd know all the right words, but right now all he knew was it scalded his heart.

He had been in foster homes most of his life, he had met some seriously messed up kids but he had never seen anybody as terrified as this girl was now. His desire to protect her overwhelmed him and he took her hand. She flinched instantly.

"I'm sorry." She turned to look at him curiously, her tears easing slightly, "I just…he…" her sobs increased again, racking her small, frail frame.

"He won't hurt you now. I won't let him," Ric promised, sounding far older than his tender years in his desire to protect the small girl. She nodded and this time when he reached for her hand, she didn't recoil and he squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her that he meant it.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs and the door burst open, the light shot in, blinding him momentarily.

"Cassie are you okay?" Mrs Slater asked in concern.

"Ric! What are you doing here?" Mr Slater demanded, his voice cold and hard. Ric felt his anger boil up from his stomach and his cheeks flushed angrily as he opened his mouth to argue.

"I... I had a..." Cassie's voice wavered as she shrank back in fear, "a nightmare. Ric saved me. I'm sorry I woke you." Her words drifted away into a whisper, her hand still in Ric's, her thin, tiny body still shaking.

"That's okay, Cassie, love. Are you okay now?" Mrs Slater asked gently. Cassie nodded.

"Thanks to Ric." Her timid voice became a little stronger.

"That's good. I think Ric should go back to bed now though, he has school in the morning." Mrs Slater smiled kindly. "And so do you, Cassie."

"I'm glad you're okay, Cassie," Ric told her, standing up.

Cassie nodded again. Calmer. But fear in her eyes. Silent tears shining there, afraid to fall. Watching for some hidden terror, haunted by scenes playing out in her mind, too painful to relate.

Mr Slater led Ric back to his own room, his own bed and Ric climbed in the covers, forgetting all about kids' games and the six pillows waiting to be thrown at Nicky. He slipped into its comforting warmth, pulled the duvet up under his chin and shut his eyes. But the second he did he saw her terrified face. The memory of her screams echoed through his body till he shuddered and shook.

There was a time when he too had felt that scared, when he too had cowered under the bedclothes, trying to ignore the screams, the terror, the bashing. Of a time when the terror had been his, when the bashing had been aimed at him, the screams had come from his own mouth.

A soft tread could be heard in the room, the ominous creak of a floorboard and Ric froze. He was here! He was coming for him!

"Ric?" A timid whisper filtered through the night.

Ric sighed with relief. He was not going to get him. He was in prison and Ric was living with the Slaters where nothing... no one could hurt him. He peered out from under the covers and saw her slight, small figure silhouetted against the moonlight.

"Ric, can I sleep with you? I...I don't want to be by myself," she pleaded.

His first instinct was to say no, this was his bed and he didn't want to share. But then he remembered that expression on her face. He remembered her screams. His promise.

"Mmm, okay," he replied, pulling back the covers as, shivering, she crawled in beside him. He put is arms around her because it seemed the natural thing to do and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

-

The next morning there was murder. The Slaters were not at all pleased to find seven year old Cassie in bed with eight year old Ric but Ric could take their shouting, he could take their threats but Cassie was his friend and what was wrong with them sharing a bed?

Cassie too was standing firm, threatening to run away and despite the Slater's threats, that very night she climbed into his bed and every night since.

That night a bond had been formed between those two lost foster children. After their childhood terrors they had reached out to each other and became firm friends. They did everything together.

Cassie, as daring and adventurous as Ric, had joined in with all his boyish games and she had been a calming influence on him. The only person who could stop that anger he felt inside him from boiling over, just as she had that night.

He was her protector. He stood up to bullies who dared to pick on her, he took beatings and later gave beatings. Anything to keep her safe. He mopped up her tears and watched Disney Princess to cheer her up whenever she was sad. And every night she climbed into his bed, just as she had that night.

They had only been with the Slater's a few months when Docs Care came. Mrs Slater was having a baby and she didn't want other kids in the house anymore. Ric and Cassie were to go to another foster home, separately.

Kicking, screams, arguments, tears, nothing had swayed the faceless ones and the two had been split up.

But it failed to stop them.

Within days they had found where the other lived and every night Cassie had run away and climbed through Ric's window, into his bed.

Docs learnt their lesson and when the time came to move on the two were moved on together. A further three foster homes and they were still together, still strong.

Still best friends.

* * *

AN: Feedback is always appreciated. We really hope you enjoyed this beginning! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing. They are just vessels in our muses development! Enjoy! **  
**

**These Nightmares  
Chapter One**

"Summer Bay, it sounds a pretty kind of place," Cassie remarked a little dreamily, pushing off from the ground, her long legs flying into the air as the swing lifted her body towards the sky.

"Sounds like a dorky sort of place," Ric replied gruffly, his efforts focused solely on swinging higher than her. It shouldn't have been much of a challenge. He was tall for a nearly fifteen-year-old and years of fighting battles had built a strong, muscular frame. However Cassie was also tall for an only just fourteen-year-old, and was so competitive that beating her was always a challenge.

No matter how much he towered over her slender frame, she had guts and never backed down from a challenge. Her determination matched, if not exceeded his and she automatically swung her legs harder.

"Flynn and Sally Saunders," Cassie spoke the names out loud, trying to picture the faces in her mind eye.

"That's a stupid name, Sally Saunders sounds like something from a kids comic," Ric remarked, kicking off so hard that he managed to swing, right over the bar.

"You win, I don't want to break my neck thanks." Cassie glared at him and jumped down from the swing.

"Coward," Ric teased, taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"Do you have to do that around me? You know I hate it." Cassie curled her lip up in distaste.

"Sorry." Ric took one last drag of it and snubbed it out, placing it back in the packet. He'd have it later, when Cassie wasn't around.

Cassie threw him a look of thanks before settling herself onto the ground. Ric looked at her, a little confused, before walking to join her. They sat in contented silence, naturally feeling comfortable just knowing they were there together. That was how it had come to be.

"What's the point?" Cassie sighed finally, letting blades of cool grass fall between her fingertips slowly.

"What do you mean?" Ric's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We're just going to get moved again." Cassie's tone was bitterly removed, and it broke Ric's heart to hear his best friend so discouraged.

"Aw, come on now Cass," Ric said "I promise to behave at this place. Cross my heart." He exaggeratedly crossed his heart, fluttering his eyelashes innocently at Cassie, who promptly broke into giggles. They lasted for several moments, leaving her gasping for breath, before she became serious once more.

"Ric," Cassie's tone made Ric instantly feel guilty, despite the fact he knew he had done nothing wrong… yet.

"Promise me," Cassie paused, taking his hand in her own and clasping onto it tightly. "Promise me that you'll make an effort in Summer Bay. We're getting older, and they are becoming less tolerable to your… our… behaviour."

Cassie's dark, intense gaze made Ric's heart beat a little faster, as he remembered the small, scared girl he'd vowed to always protect. He knew the 'they' she referred to were Docs, who were becoming more than slightly annoyed at the pair for always managing to ruin perspective living arrangements.

He'd always been so determined to find them the perfect family. Find Cassie the perfect family. And none of their previous placements had felt right.

But when Cassie looked at Ric like that, all he wanted to do was please her.

"Of course I'll behave." Ric nodded, as Cassie smiled a little. "But only because you asked me," He confirmed a little stubbornly, as she clipped his shoulder gently before standing up, her tall frame towering over him.

"Aww," Her hands reached down, offering him help up. "You big softie"

He took her hand and levered himself up, muttering "Only around you," which caused Cassie to grin, as he began to slouch away. "And don't you go telling anyone," He yelled over his shoulder, as she began to bounce towards him. "I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Yeah, right," She muttered, as she followed him home.

-

"Ric," Cassie whispered that night, as she shifted closer to him.

"Mmm," Ric replied tiredly.

"Do you think they'll like me?" The vulnerability in her voice jolted Ric awake. He lifted his arm and pulled her against him, her body moulding into his. She snuggled herself down against his chest, feeling safe in her best friends protective embrace.

"Do you remember the first place we were sent together?" He asked, and she nodded against his chest. "The night before you were so worked up you began to cry."

Cassie cringed a little at the memory, but Ric continued none the less.

"And you came to me, and crawled into bed next to me, and asked me, between those slight sniffles 'Do you think they'll love me?' and do you remember what I said?" Ric asked, as he saw Cassie's eyelids flutter, fighting hard to stay open. "I said, 'Of course they will, who'd be dumb enough not to love you?' and," Ric said, as Cassie's breathing became light and even against his own rising chest, "They always do," He whispered back, kissing her head gently, as her eyes finally lost their own battle and she drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

Tired though he was, Ric did not instantly fall asleep the way she had. Neither of them had ever been big sleepers, their fears of night time, darkness, and the evils it brings having been developed at a tender age. It was at night when the nightmares came, nightmares that attacked the unconscious brain and bought back memories that the sun of daytime helped to forget. Sleeping in each other's arms had helped somewhat, especially for Cassie. She rarely had nightmares now, and Ric's were less frequent too. The only difference between them was, where Cassie tended to sleep through the night Ric still woke at the slightest thing.

His childhood had taught him that it was at night when the bad things happened. It was at night when you received that surprise bashing and the slightest creak of the floorboards was enough indication that you should wake up, ready to protect yourself.

Except now there wasn't just him to protect. There was Cassie too and up to now he had failed her. It was right what he had told her, everybody did love Cassie. She was pretty, smart, lively, endearing and she had that air of vulnerability that foster families instinctively warmed to. No it wasn't Cassie's fault they kept getting moved about. That blame lay with Ric and Ric alone.

The problem was that none of the families they had been put with were good enough. Not for Cassie, she deserved the best and so far none had come even remotely close. He knew he had a temper, he always had. Most of the time he managed to keep it in check, especially around Cassie but when people got on his back and wouldn't let up, he tended to lose it. And lose it big style.

It was his fault they were back in The Home again, ready to go to yet another new family. The old lot hadn't liked him setting Lucy Homer's hair on fire. Jeez, he'd put it out before it reached her head and he'd only done it because the stupid bitch had been getting at Cass. People didn't understand that though, people didn't get that he'd do anything for Cassie.

People didn't get him full stop.

Everyone knew school wasn't his thing yet they always made him go. It was no wonder he got bored and wagged, I mean what use was X+Y and the history of slavery in the real world anyway? That stuff was so boring, at least graffiti was a form of art and nicking stuff from Mr Lawrence's shop was a useful life skill to have, right? Not according to the last School Principal or the Suttons, the last foster family or to the faceless ones who had put he and Cassie back here, in The Home.

And no doubt the next lot would be exactly the same, probably even worse.  
Unable to fight it anymore the tiredness overwhelmed Ric and he closed his eyes, drifting off into a fretful sleep.

-

"Again."

It was a statement rather than a question that Ric woke to. And it wasn't directed at him either. His eyes flicked towards the wall, where the early rays of sun cast shadows of the two women that were standing in the room. Her concern and, more so, her annoyance was evident in the word he'd heard her speak, and Ric decided it was probably best to stay still rather than acknowledge the fact he'd woken.

"It all seems fairly innocent though Maggie." Ric had to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Janet Clover was a complete hypocrite, too old to have children of her own she was always getting at him, telling him he was bad news, that one day he'd be sorry. Blah, blah, blah, Ric had heard it all before and the record never changed.

"For now it's innocent but for how long? He's fifteen and we all know what the only thing fifteen-year-old boys are concerned with is. Cassie's so innocent, so naïve, we can't possibly keep ignoring this."

The other voice belonged to Maggie Roberts, an old busybody, always poking her long nose in where it wasn't appreciated, her sharp voice always screeching at him, her finger always in his face as she handed out her rollockings. Ric screwed his face up just listening to her but then remembered he was meant to be asleep so lay still again.

"Perhaps this new family will be able to get through to them?" Janet suggested and was rewarded with a sniff from Maggie.

"I doubt anything can get through to him, but I suppose it's none of our concerns anymore. If this placement fails he certainly won't be coming back here for much longer. Doc's aren't obliged to do anything with them after sixteen and he's only a year off. This'll be the last placement they ever get for him. If he messes this one up he'll be on his own."

"Or in a Juvenile Detention Centre. He was lucky that Mary spoke up for him in Court like she did and told them about his past. If it wasn't for the Judge feeling sorry for him he'd never have escaped with only a caution and he certainly won't next time. Another appearance before a magistrate and he'll be locked up quicker than you can say I told you so."

"Maybe that would be for the best, I'm convinced Cassie would do so much better without him, but his reputation's spreading now and hers is becoming tarnished too. Docs were lucky the Saunders agreed to take them this time, it was a real struggle to get someone to have them. That poor girl will end up here until she's sixteen if he messes up this home for her. They will never find her a new placement. Shame though because she's a nice girl."

"Yes she is. Well I guess we should wake them anyway, get them ready for the drive to Summer Bay."

"Yes we…." Maggie's reply was cut short by a scream from the Girl's Dorm next door. "Sounds like Heidi Rogers again, best both of us go. Poor girl has such terrible nightmares…" Her voice trailed off as both women raced next door to soothe the screams.

Ric waited until they had gone and then, checking Cassie hadn't woken, climbed quietly from his bed, slipped across the Boy's Dorm and behind the dark, dull curtains that hid the large double doors to the Balcony that overlooked the Home's Recreation Area or small patch of grass. Reaching above the ledge above him Ric retrieved the key and unlocked the doors opening them just enough for him to slip through.

Stupid place to leave a key, he sniffed as he took his cigarettes from his pocket and lit one, taking a long hard drag. It did nothing to calm him though, he felt sick, right to the depths of his stomach.

Why hadn't it occurred to him that now he was nearly sixteen he'd not be given another home? Why hadn't he realised that his behaviour was tarnishing Cassie rather than protecting her? Why had nobody told him that he'd only got off with a caution because the Judge felt sorry for him?

The new revelations had come like an unexpected hammer blow and Ric felt like doubling over to avoid the effects that the words of the two old witches had had. Why had he been so dumb? Why hadn't he seen what he was doing? Why hadn't he realised? He was so stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ric hit his head against the wall to the beat of the thoughts in his head, not hard enough to cause damage, just maybe hard enough to knock some sense into his stupid brain. Maybe.

Flickers of the conversation he had just heard filtered back into his brain, like arrows, inflicting their painful wounds on his skin when suddenly something occurred to him. The women hadn't said it was too late, they'd said if this placement failed it'd be too late so there was hope left. He just had to make this placement work.

The Sunders had wanted to take him when nobody else would, obviously they think they're something special. There he was again, thinking the worst, maybe they just liked troubled kids? Maybe they were good people? Maybe they would be good enough for Cassie? Even if they weren't he had to try. For her sake he had to try and he had to succeed.

He'd be good. It might kill him but he had never been so determined on anything in his life. He'd let Cassie down but he was going to put things right. He was never going to let her down again. He'd keep his temper, go to school, try and study, not give backchat, he'd be a model pupil. Even if it killed him he would do it, even if he had to die trying.

He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Cassie's slim figure slip through the gap in the doors. Quickly Ric dropped his cigarette on the floor, extinguishing it with his foot as she slipped into the nook under his arm. He squeezed her gently.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he whispered, looking not at her but at the early morning sun, casting orange, red and gold light over the clear, cloudless, blue sky. It was a picture no artist could capture and Ric wondered for a minute if the sunrise would be this beautiful in Summer Bay.

"I missed you, what are you doing out here?" She moved closer to him in an attempt to warm up.

"Just thinking. I've let you down Cass, I'm so sorry."

"What? What you on about, you've never let me down." She moulded her body against his and looked up at him but he continued to stare at the sunrise.

"I have. Messing up all those homes for us but not anymore. This one's gonna be different. I'm not gonna mess this up Cass, I promise. I'll be good this time."

"I've heard that before," she teased, a smile playing around her lips. Ric turned to look at her but he wasn't smiling. He took her face in his hand, gently turning her eyes to meet his and Cassie saw such determination in them that she almost gasped.

"I mean it this time Cass, I really do. I promise you, I'm not going to mess this up for us." His eyes were boring holes through hers and Cassie could almost feel the fierce determination pulsating through his body. "Say you believe me?"

"I do believe you. I know you'll do it Ric." She pulled him back into his arms, wanting to feel his warmth, his strength, the security his arms provided. He held her tightly, planting light kisses on the top of her head. "Ric?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she whispered, pushing back the happy tears that threatened at the corners of his eyes.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, turning once more to enjoy the beautiful sunset.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing. They are just vessels in our muses development! Enjoy!

**These Nightmares  
Chapter Two**

Cassie sat back against the hard seat; her hands clenched tightly together, one foot tapping subconsciously, as moths practically swarmed around in her body. Her eyes continued to dart from the window, which showed the world speeding past to her jittery hands, as two words continued to run through her head – a mantra, she had learned to live by;

What if?

For Cassie, there were no certainties in life. Other children she'd met, they'd had certainties. They'd had a mother, who would drop them at the gate, kiss them lightly on the cheek, and stay there, until they'd walked out of sight. Those same children had told stories of their fathers, and how their night time stories had left them sleeping soundly, not cowering in fear under their bed, too scared to make a noise, in case he heard.

In case he came.

She shivered involuntarily despite the warm spring sun basking down on her through the window, as she tried to push the nightmares of her youth to the furthest reaches of her mind, into the darkness, she thought, where they would always belong.

He'd glanced sideways just in time to see her hands becoming blotched with pink and white spots, and knew instantly she was anxious – fearful – of what today held for her. For them. Watching the ground, bottom lip between her teeth, her face was unusually pale for someone so dark, and he could almost feel the nerves pulsating through her being.

She finally looked over to where he was sitting, and as he caught her eye, she smiled at him, unsure, only able to meet his gaze for a moment. His eyes darkened instantly, as he reached over and quickly unclenched her hands, taking them in his own, hoping this would calm her nerves.

'So she doesn't feel alone,' He told himself.

Looking up, he caught the old bag Roberts staring at them disapprovingly through the rear view mirror. Alone in a car with only he and Cassie, she didn't have to keep up pretences any more, pretending to actually care about them. No. Alone, she could be as nasty, and silent, as she chose. Her eyes met his own, and he matched her glare, unwilling to back down. She looked away quickly; back to the road, and Ric noticed, from that moment, for the rest of the ride, her eyes stayed there, connected with the straight line, watching the horizon.

And Cassie's hand stayed gripped tightly in his own, as if fearing if she let go for a second, he would disappear. He knew deep down, it was the anxiety that held its sway over her though. He'd seen the lost, bewildered look many times before. Somehow, the demons in the back of her mind always came out to haunt her; to whisper evils in her mind… that she'd end up alone. Not this time though. This time, he swore, as he squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly, this time, we'd make it – together.

-

"Crap," He swore under his breath, earning a glare from Maggie, as the car suddenly swerved from the main road, and began to bump and rumble, kicking up dust down a dirt road. Peering out the window, she watched on, amazed, enchanted, as the dry bushland turned into lush green trees right before her eyes. Overgrown as they were, she smiled to herself, imagining the fun and games she and Ric might have had, had they come here before… before their innocence was lost in the black.

Perhaps, this place… Summer Bay, and these people… Flynn and Sally, it would allow her a chance to explore a childhood she'd never seized. Her thoughts danced of running between those branches, weaving between the tall gums that looked as if they reached the sky. And finally, for the first time since the morning – and watching the sun rise perfectly into a cloudless sky – she began to feel calm.

Closing her eyes Cassie could picture her in her mind's eye. Sally.

Cassie had had several foster mothers and had got on well enough with the majority of them but none had been exactly right; none had been perfect.

Until now.

Cassie was so sure that Sally was going to be the one. In her mind's eye Sally looked kind of like Mrs Slater but not as fat. In her mid-forties like Mrs Taylor with soft white hair and a round, lined face. Big eyes, not small and slanted like Mrs Jessop's but big, soft eyes that smiled and danced and looked at Cassie as if she was the most special person in the world. Her mouth was big, not thin like Mrs Hollywell's and it was just made for smiling, a lovely smile, a loving smile, one that radiated warmth and love. Her arms were big and welcoming, always hugging, not cold like Mrs Andrews and those arms offered safety, security. Protection.

Cassie smiled contentedly.

She had no picture of him. It was best not to. Numerous foster fathers and Cassie had never warmed to any of thembest to keep your distance. At the end of the day foster father's were men and men, however nice they seemed, couldn't be trusted. Men had things. They did things. Horrible, terrible things. Cassie shuddered. It was best not to think of foster father's at all.

Recalling Sally again to her mind Cassie opened her eyes to gaze again at the beautiful land that seemed to race by as the car moved. , So much space, she thought contentedly, so much freedom. And escape.

One look sideways though, and she knew instantly, her companion, her best friend, didn't feel the same.

"It's so… green," He muttered under his breath, as he leant over her to gain a better view of their new home.

Cassie nodded enthusiastically, in the hopes of raising Ric's spirits.

"But… green?" He cocked an eyebrow as the word slipped out of his mouth once more, and she couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression.

"What?" He asked, looking up into her now bright, brown eyes.

"The way you say 'green'," She said quietly, not wanting to get on Maggie's bad side after such a long trip "It's like it's the filthiest word you've ever said,"

"Not even," He retorted, opening his mouth to use a wide array of other examples that were much worse than green, but on looking past Cassie, as the rooftop of their new home came into view, he clamped his mouth shut tightly, remembering his solemn promise not to get into any kind of trouble.

Instead, he replied.

"Well, you know me; you can take the kid out of the city, but you can't take the city out of the kid." What he'd said wasn't a lie either. Having grown up in downtown Sydney, Ric knew the one thing he loved about life was the congestion, the fury, and the fast pace that city life moved at. It was the one thing he always knew would keep up with him.

Living in a smaller, more rural town, Ric knew he'd miss the sounds of cars flying past his window at three in the morning. Somehow, that had become a comfort to him.

She nodded in reply, and took her turn giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, knowing what he'd just stopped himself from doing, appreciating it more than words could say.

He watched Cassie turn to looked out the window again, and saw, in the reflection it cast, how her smile widened and the house came into view – Its large white frame, with dark crimson tiles. It was like one from the childhood movies they watched together – like a fairytale, and Ric couldn't help the joyous feeling that overcame him as he watched Cassie's entire body lift in excitement, like he'd seen in very few precious times during their lives together.

"This is it," She turned to speak to him, her voice full of excitement, her eyes shining.

"This is what?" He replied, holding her hand firm as old bag Roberts pulled the car to a stop.

"Our new beginning."

Pushing open the door, she exited the car legs first, and she began to tingle with excitement as her feet touched the ground. Ric followed her out quickly, her hand still gripped to his firmly as they basked in the warm sunlight momentarily… before Ric began to cough a little.

Cassie turned to look at him, her features full of concern, before he stopped.

"Those cigarettes will kill you one day," She said finally, as primly as he'd expected such a comment to be.

"More like all this fresh air," He retorted, as Maggie Roberts walked over to them stiffly.

"I'd like to remind you two…" She said, an air of superiority in her tone, and Ric resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Best behaviour' he reminded himself.

"…you are not to misbehave," caught up with her spiel, not that it mattered, he'd heard it only a thousand times before.

"Because it simply will no longer be tolerated," Maggie snapped at them, and caught Ric's attention immediately. Instantly his free hand formed a fist, the anger surging through his body, as the old witch's eyes glared down at him, but a second later he felt Cassie squeeze his hand, and he turned to look at her, and saw her eyes pleading with him to back down.

Once again, he'd let his anger rule his head, and he felt guilty that before they'd even met the Saunders he was practically throwing this opportunity out the window. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate, and replied to Maggie "No more mishaps. I'll be on my best behaviour, I swear,"

Maggie looked at him, unconvinced, for a second or two, before nodding her head slightly, and walking down the small porch towards the front door. Ric felt Cassie's grip on his hand tighten as Maggie knocked loudly, and then stood back, waiting for an answer.

Cassie's breath caught in her throat as her body began to tense up, the anxiety of meeting these people overwhelming her – and then, the door creaked open slowly and Cassie felt as if her heart had sunk to the depths of her stomach.

She was dark, not white haired, about the height of Cassie. Young, maybe late twenties or early thirties, certainly not mid-forties and there were no lines on her face. Her figure was slim, not round and though her smile was large, Cassie couldn't help but feel it looked a little forced, not the loving, warm smile of her imaginings. Her posture reminded Cassie a little of the ballerina's she'd seen on TV, tall and stiff, rather than warm and welcoming as she moved rather robotically towards the door.

His smile was small, but it reached his eyes, Ric thought, as he watched them sparkle as he pushed the screen door open, his wife standing back against him. His build was much less slight then hers, yet not as physically developed as Ric's; from his years of brawls. Ric assumed that this man had obviously never been in a fight then, yet wanted to keep himself fit.

"Please," He said finally, his voice full of warmth, "Come in."

Cassie and Ric were ushered in quickly by Maggie, who, more than obviously, Ric thought, wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible; less of a hassle then.

It wasn't dark; that was her first observation, as Cassie looked around the room quickly. It was light, welcoming, warm. Not overly tidy either, like other places they'd been. There were a few papers strewn over a desk, older newspapers sitting on the table, and pictures everywhere, of the Saunders. And others, too, she inspected, as she and Ric came to stand in the middle of the room awkwardly.

No alcohol, Ric noticed instantly, as he surveyed the room slowly. He sniffed, to make sure he was right, not even a hint of Vodka, or Gin, or Rum. He was a beer guy, Ric assessed, as he looked Flynn up and down. One a night, if that, perhaps while watching the news. A possible two at parties, if he was feeling particularly adventurous. Ric almost sighed in relief as he watched the man continue to smile warmly at he and Cassie, he was nothing like his father, which meant he was everything to like.

"Mr and Mrs. Saunders," Maggie said after what felt like an eternity to Cassie, "I'd like you to meet Cassie Turner and Ric Dalby," She finished politely, as they stood, smiling awkwardly at one another.

"It's wonderful to have you both here," The woman; Sally, said finally, a certain stiffness in her voice, that Cassie felt invaded her entire personality. Her eyes were green, framed with long lashes and very pretty but they weren't smiling eyes. They weren't eyes that danced and as she looked across the room, Cassie felt more like an intruder than someone special.

"We're both very excited about having the two of you here," He added, his voice a little more welcoming, but she couldn't help but feel wary of him; he was male, after all.

"This is the first time we've had the opportunity to have foster children," Sally continued, as she began to walk towards them slowly, "So you'll have to excuse us if we seem a little, anxious, we're so new to this and all."

Lucky you, Cassie though to herself a little bitterly, as she remembered the numerous homes she'd been sent to for the last seven years of her life.

"We've just got to sort some details out with Mrs. Roberts," Flynn said, as Ric watched him go instantly to his wife's side. "Grown up stuff," He joked, as Ric saw Cassie begin to glare a little, her warm fuzzy feeling now turning into nerves, hidden fears of distrust surfacing within her mind.

"Make yourselves at home," He insisted, pointing them in the direction of the lounge, with the TV remote sitting on the coffee table. "And as soon as we finish all the documents with Mrs. Roberts, Sal and I might take you down to the beach, show you some of the sights?"

"Um, yeah, thanks Mr. Saunders," Ric mumbled next to Cassie, who was left wordless, as he looked at them a little oddly.

"Its Flynn," He replied finally, taking a seat at the table. "Flynn and Sally," He added, before turning to pay attention as Roberts began to babble on.

Finding themselves now left to their own devices, Cassie shared a look with Ric before she walked towards the lounge area slowly. Having an entire lounge to themselves was considered a luxury, and actually being able to choose what they watched, a gift unlike any other, and Ric pounced at the opportunity; knowing that he'd be able to enjoy at least twenty minutes watching the weekend car races that Channel 10 devoted their Saturdays to.

Cassie, curling her lip up in distaste as soon as she heard the screeching sounds of breaks coming from the television, instead continued to walk slowly around the room, focusing solely on the pictures they seemed to have everywhere.

To Cassie, she always seemed so happy in the pictures, so real. So unlike the stiff, timid woman that had welcomed them into her home only moments before. And he, his eyes were on her in every picture. Not one did he look into the camera, no, his absolute love and devotion to this woman was clear; and Cassie wondered if he could ever have room in his heart to love someone else; to care for someone else more than her.

One picture caught her attention, as she made her way slowly down the mantle piece. Standing on the beach, their eyes interlocked, her hands holding his against his belly. Cassie picked it up without thinking, wishing to study the picture – her idea of bliss – deeper, only to jump at the sound of her voice.

"Don't touch that," She snapped loudly, as all eyes fell on Cassie. Numbly, she put the picture back in its place, her eyes darting towards the ground, her mind swirling with fragments of memories, long forgotten, of another woman who once, would yell at her too.

"I mean, Cassie, I'm…" Sally stuttered, as Flynn took her hand in his, but made no attempt at an apology.

Cassie looked up at them quizzically, her eyes finally meeting Sally's, who held the gaze for a moment, before looking away and asking "Can you please just sit down?" Her voice stern, and Cassie couldn't help but comply.

Ric looked at Cassie as she sat sullenly down next to him, and took her hand in his for a moment, before she shrugged it off, and curled herself up on the lounge. The adults chatter could be heard a little over the television, but Ric was now concentrating on neither.

He had promised Cassie he would behave here. Promised her that this would be their own. And despite the rocky start they'd just had, he knew that if he went back on his word now, then there would be no hope for them… ever. Summer Bay, the Saunders, he had to make it work. He'd fight; with his mind, not his fists; to make he and Cassie belong.

-


End file.
